Call of the Spider
by God of Insanity
Summary: Something or someone calls to Sesshoumaru, and the great dog youkai lord cannot resist the call, so he follows the lure. Yaoi and etc. Warning inside fic.
1. Prologue

Call of the Spider  
  
Summary: Something or someone calls to Sesshoumaru, and the great dog youkai lord cannot resist the call, so he follows the lure. Yaoi and etc. Warning inside fic.  
  
Author's Note: There's too few Nara/Sess fics out there and I'd love to see more, so I shall contribute to one of my obsessions by adding to the fics with my own imagination. Hope you enjoy it.   
  
Warning(s): R, YAOI, Sexual situations, maybe some blood, Sesshoumaru's power being drained, and etc...  
  
Male on Male stuff. Don't like, don't read! If you're too young or not mature enough, don't read. If you're offended by this stuff, don't read. ((God knows Kagome offends me enough and I hate her to the thirteen Hells, so I don't read any fiction with her in the pairing...))  
  
Prologue  
  
Sesshoumaru growled; he immediately wrapped his slim, but strong slender fingers around the hilt of Toukijin. He smelled a very familiar scent. A very dangerous scent.  
  
Jaken was miles away babysitting Rin, most likely trying to get her to bed at this hour. As if that would be an easy feat...  
  
The dog youkai lord was by his lonesome, (or so he thought.) Something had lured him here; something had urged him to come. It was as if it had been a spell. A "spell" that had tugged urgently at his body; forcing him to submit to the call. Submit to what, he knew not. But he would soon find out.  
  
The familiar, deadly scent seemed to drift closer as he walked further into the foreign terrain. He had walked for hours, a pull that kept him heading into an unfamiliar and uncertain direction.  
  
He seemed to travel further and further in a strange, dark place. The trees were all twisted, gnarled, withered, and wilted with age. No signs of life lurked here. The only signs of anything were dead trees and bones that had been carelessly littered and strewn about everywhere. It was the perfect setting for a graveyard or horror flick.  
  
The moon cast an eerie glow, bathing Sesshoumaru in its luminous, dim light. It made him look more ethereal, more like an angel. Not that he never looked like an angel; on the contrary, if only looked at him, one would mistake him for an angel instead of a demon.  
  
Everything seemed out of a nightmare; especially the dark and quiet castle that came into view. Sesshoumaru was not afraid; he never was, for he was devoid of fear.  
  
Besides, no youkai lord should fear such a place, but this morbid place actually intrigued him. He did have a fondness for the Sakura trees, though...  
  
His long legs led him to the intimidating castle; he was not longer thinking. Sesshoumaru was enchanted.  
  
He reached out and touched the castle and as soon as he did, he passed out cold and he had not even noticed the arms that had captured him. Yet he faintly remembered a whispering voice that had purred his name into his ear...  
  
TBC  
  
Like it? Guess who got him! It's not hard to guess who! Well, R&R bitte(please)! 


	2. Chapter 1: Weakness

Call of the Spider  
  
Summary: Something or someone calls to Sesshoumaru, and the great dog youkai lord cannot resist the call, so he follows the lure. Yaoi and etc. Warning inside fic.  
  
Author's Note: coughs Just to get a point across, Sesshoumaru is not weak, frail, meek, or pathetic or whatever. He might seem so, but that's only because Naraku steals his energy. So if anyone complains about him being "OOC" in this fic, don't. He is very in character in this fanfic and I am trying. Besides, its pointless to flame FIRE.  
  
Warning(s): R, YAOI, Sexual situations, maybe some blood, Sesshoumaru's power being drained, and etc...  
  
Male on Male stuff. Don't like, don't read! If you're too young or not mature enough, don't read. If you're offended by this stuff, don't read. ((God knows Kagome offends me enough and I hate her to the thirteen Hells, so I don't read any fiction with her in the pairing...))  
  
Chapter One: "Weakness"  
  
"Sesshoumaru...oh, Sesshoumaru-sama..." An alluring voice called. It sounded so near and yet so far away at the same time.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to open his eyes, but he could not. His eyelids felt so heavy, as if invisible weights tied them down. Besides that, his body felt...bare...?  
  
The youkai lord's eyes bolted open and he jerked up to a sitting position. He looked around carefully and slowly, yet he saw nothing.  
  
Someone snickered.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled; his body stiffened and tensed as he still tried to sense...this thing...  
  
"Lovely Sesshoumaru...what is it that hails you? You cannot see? But...can you still feel...?" The voice purred again. It was obviously male, belonging to that of a demon. The inu youkai could have sworn he felt its lust and it disturbed him. What kind of lust, he thought silently, musing.  
  
A hot hand caressed down his thigh slowly, as if trying to memorize and enjoy the silky porcelain skin of the dog demon...or to simply entice him.  
  
Sesshoumaru lashed out, but only at air. He still couldn't see; he could only hear his own steady breathing and that...voice.  
  
"Who dares disrespect this Sesshoumaru-sama? And what do you want?" Sesshoumaru finally voiced. He felt his hair being slowly moved from the back of his neck by clawed fingers. A hot mouth kissed and licked at the back of his neck erotically while the clawed hands ran down his chest, sides, and thighs. An amused chuckle from the "mystery being".  
  
"you should know who I am, Lord Sesshoumaru, as well as my intentions..." The voice whispered into his ear and sounded clearly amused.  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru remained silent; he did not enjoy how his body responded to this demon at all. He had a hunch about who this demon could be, but it couldn't be. This demon had the scent of a full-blooded youkai, not a hanyou. He could smell so many things in the scent, some he could not place and some he could.  
  
"You should start to feel weak right about...now."  
  
Sesshoumaru's vision started to return to him. It was dark, but he could still see. He was in a pitch black room filled with creeping and drifting shadows and that strange moonlight. He was on a futon and someone was sitting behind him, their hands groped and roamed his body despite his will.  
  
He tried to turn around to claw this demon's guts out, but something stopped him from doing so. His body started to feel weak, as if something was sucking the energy out of him. That bastard had been right.  
  
The so-called bastard laughed again; he was obviously a masochist. Sesshoumaru scowled, a growl emitted deep from his throat.  
  
"Seeing the proud and mighty Lord Sesshoumaru reduced to a weak and helpless youkai is priceless." The voice laughed again, humiliating the demon lord even more then he already was. The deriding demon had always talked to him in a mocking manner; even the way he said "sama' or any other title of respect was said in such a disrespectful and sarcastic manner.  
  
Then Sesshoumaru knew.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"Good dog! I will have to reward you for that...even if it took you such a LONG time to figure out who I am..." Naraku purred, one of his hands stroked a porcelain thigh.  
  
"How dare you—"Sesshoumaru was cut off when Naraku had shoved him onto his hands and knees. (Or paws)  
  
"The more you resist me, the weaker you get, dear Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What are you do—"Sesshoumaru was once again cut off when he felt a hot tongue run down his backside slowly. He froze; this little action sent pleasant shivers down his spine. He mused to himself, 'My body is against me...' He scoffed at this.  
  
"No, you are against your own body. I can tell...even for a demon, that you do not partake in the pleasures that your body longs for. You are very proud; too proud to give into any temptations besides homicide. Do not worry, I will show you the way, love." Naraku whispered silkily into Sesshoumaru's pointy ear. His tongue darted out and traced the dog youkai's ear slowly. Then his tongue traveled tantalizingly slow down the dog demon's backside, slowly reaching its destination. Sesshoumaru stiffened yet again when the tongue reached a more intimate place, south of the border. He felt strange and disgusted at the same time as the tongue probed him. Even worse, a part of him enjoyed it.  
  
He tried to move away, but large, clawed hands gripped his hips. That didn't stop his stubborn attempts to escape this humiliating torment. He tried to get away again, but he felt a rush of weakness and dizziness. Nausea hit him when he tried once more to move away.  
  
Naraku smirked as he continued his "vulgar ministrations".  
  
"S-stop!" Sesshoumaru groaned. He couldn't believe that he actually stuttered. Inwardly, he cursed himself for sounding so pathetic. The more this continued, the more humiliated the inu youkai became.  
  
"Why?" Your body likes it, I can tell." Another one of his mocking laughs.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. The urge to kill Naraku was much stronger then before. Much, much stronger.  
  
"Ah, I know now why I like you besides your obvious beauty and power..." Naraku started, his hand trailing down Sesshoumaru's strong and silky backside. His finger tips could feel the rippling muscles beneath the skin and that aroused him even more then he already was.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted, but he was relieved that Naraku had stopped what he had been doing earlier.  
  
"You always fight back...you never give up. I love that. Did you know that Kagura had a thing for you? She saw how strong and powerful you were and thought you could destroy me. Maybe back then you could...but now you cannot. She will be much displeased when she finds out what I plan to do to you..." Naraku laughed, but he sounded more serious then he had ever been before. That was what made Sesshoumaru more uneasy.  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru remained quiet; he knew Naraku wasn't finished yet and he did not want another "reward" from him, either.  
  
"There is much I admire and love about you, my pretty. The way you fight, the way you think, your persistence, your determination, your grace, your arrogance, your heartlessness towards both ningens and youkai, and the way you look in the moonlight. My love, there is so much more that I love about you, but we do not have time for that. Oh, but...one more thing I love about you: you are the opposite of Inu-yasha..."  
  
"Do not speak of HIM to me."  
  
"Ah, I touched a nerve, did I? I will kill him; do not concern yourself with him anymore."  
  
"No! He is mine to kill! My right!" Sesshoumaru protested.  
  
Another laugh. "Lovely youkai, you simply have no say in the matter whatsoever unless..."  
  
"Unless?"  
  
I don't want my pretty one to be damaged...but my pretty is very strong and capable of protecting himself. I will only let you kill him unless you agree to something..."  
  
"And that would be?" Sesshoumaru asked; he felt like he was bargaining with the devil.  
  
"That you are mine, belong to me, only to me. No other shall touch you or have you. Only I will have you. You are mine..." Naraku answered possessively.  
  
"A slave?"  
  
"No, a mate. You are no slave. Being a slave would destroy much of what you are that I love. But then again...I love everything about you."  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru was dumbstruck. A mate? Naraku wanted him as his equal to stand beside him always. The dog demon was flattered and overwhelmed. No one had ever wanted him this way. In the past, there had been many a youkai who wanted to take him as if he were a whore. Of course, he had resisted them all and killed all those who had attempted to make their disgusting intentions happen. But still...he never wanted to be mated to anyone...  
  
"No."  
  
"You have no choice. Willing or not, you are mine. I lay my claim on you tonight...before the baka hanyou or anyone else tries to."  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru arched a fine, thin eyebrow up. He was confused.  
  
"You didn't know? No one else but I see what lurks in his heart. He has never cared as much or in this way for that miko or the wench reincarnation of that miko as he does for you. He's wanted to claim you for a long time. Your half-brother is somewhat twisted, but then so am I. His intentions are another reason to kill him. That fool Onigumo lusted for that worthless miko Kikyo, but I wanted you the first time I met you. Even as a hanyou back then, I, Naraku, was much stronger then Onigumo. Now he is gone."  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru was utterly speechless. This was all too much for him to take in all at once at the moment.  
  
"You are mine."  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks for Reviewing:  
  
The Gifted Ten: Arigato! I wrote another Nara/Sess fic months ago, but I'm not sure about putting it on fanfiction.net. It's called "Youkai Triangle". It was like a warm up and some wanted me to make a sequel, but I didn't really want to. I had other ideas to put in action. I'm not really sure if it fits Rated R or not. But thanks again!   
  
May Neuma: Thanks! I intend to, don't worry.   
  
Noone: Ah, yes. I've seen sess/nara fics where people start it, but don't continue it. It's like they're teasing you or something. It's not nice! Of course, I am a perfectionist and I hate leaving things unfinished. I have a lot of fanfics to finish and I intend to finish them all. Don't worry, I will continue this fic, unless I die or something. Well, thanks again! 


	3. Chapter 2: Resistance Starts To Fall

Call of the Spider  
  
Summary: Something or someone calls to Sesshoumaru, and the great dog youkai lord cannot resist the call, so he follows the lure. Yaoi and etc. Warning inside fic.  
  
Author's Note: Third installment. Enjoy immensely. Oh, and from now on, my thank you to the reviewers will be under the "TBC"(to be continued). Eh, I didn't mean for this chapter to be all sentimental and kuso, but oh well. I still think its not too bad...  
  
Warning(s): R, YAOI, Sexual situations, maybe some blood, Sesshoumaru being sentimental by telling his past (almost incest) and etc...  
  
Male on Male stuff. Don't like, don't read! If you're too young or not mature enough, don't read. If you're offended by this stuff, don't read. ((God knows Kagome offends me enough and I hate her to the thirteen Hells, so I don't read any fiction with her in the pairing...))  
  
Chapter Two: "Resistance Starts To Fall"  
  
Sesshoumaru was lying unconsciously in Naraku's strong, but warm arms; he had passed out from his constant resistance, which lost him much of his strength. Of course, rest would regain his strength, but somehow he knew Naraku would not let him rest long enough to gain enough strength to arouse further conflict.  
  
"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty..." Cooed a sly voice in Sesshoumaru's ear.  
  
Sesshoumaru twitched; he had heard it and did not like that pet name one bit.  
  
"Wake up or..." Naraku hissed a bit louder, losing patience. His hand snaked between Sesshoumaru's thighs to issue the threat. His hand found and fondled something quite interesting...  
  
Instantly, the dog youkai's eyes burst open and he immediately skirted away from the unwanted touch, or at least he thought it was unwanted. His body was so strange sometimes. He wanted to get away; he believed this youkai to have gone mad or something...because no one wanted Sesshoumaru. Or that was what he had believed all his life.  
  
But to no avail yet again, for those overpowering arms grabbed him quickly and shoved him onto his back, a masculine, yet tempting body pinned Sesshoumaru's down effortlessly. Naraku grinned down at him, immensely enjoying this contact, this game.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku, his cat-like slits thinner then usual.  
  
"You know, you are really sexy when you're angry..." Naraku teased, but was honest as he returned Sesshoumaru's stare, but not with the same emotion as Sesshoumaru's. He had the youkai lord's wrists pinned above Sesshoumaru's head and a leg between the inu's legs. He knew Sesshoumaru would not try to move because even though the dog youkai did not use his...parts as much as most did, he still needed it for other things. Sesshoumaru could not afford to lose or damage what he had between his legs. Hell, no male could!  
  
"What do you want from me? If its to humiliate me, well, you have done as much damage as you could have in that area..." Sesshoumaru hissed, but some traitorous part of him laughed and remarked on how intoxicatingly beautiful the dark-haired youkai was. Sesshoumaru paled when he heard a part of himself actually admit that and he almost blushed.  
  
"Oh, I thought dogs had good ears. Well...obviously you don't believe me?"  
  
"I have no reason to." Sesshoumaru said quietly, still secretly flattered by what Naraku had told him before he had passed out. But how could he believe a demon that had deceived and weaved a web so tangled that trapped so many in it? How could he? How could he know if Naraku was serious or just fucking with his mind, body...and heart? ((Course, Fluffy wouldn't admit to having a heart, but hey, Rin is evidence enough of a heart, ne?))  
  
"Leave reason behind, for it will get you no where. I don't think it really ever has gotten you anywhere..." He began slowly and softly, his voice so smooth and rich as he spoke. He paused for a moment to regard Sesshoumaru, and when the inu youkai said nothing, he continued, "You have been lonely and alone all your life, I can see that much and more. Always, you have strived so hard to have your father proud of you and to respect you...but a certain hanyou ruined that. Your father ignored you and left you in the dark while he stood with his human wench and hanyou son. No matter what you did, no matter how true you were to your Youkai heritage, he did not notice. In fact, he even went as far as to even favor his own whore more then he favored you. He was weak while you were strong. And that baka hanyou and his pathetic friends wonder why you are so...so bitter." Naraku finished, gazing down at the bishounen' youkai.  
  
"There's...more." Sesshoumaru whispered, looking away. He was shocked, for Naraku had touched many nerves that he thought only he, himself knew. How could Naraku have known?  
  
"Hmmmmm? Really? I knew you were complex, but... this is more then I expected!"  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru continued to look away, eyes downcast at the ground. He should not have said anything at all. Naraku had read him like a book and he actually responded to it, which meant he had complied that it had been true. He felt so stupid that he was tempted to kill himself, but not before he killed Naraku first, of course.  
  
"If you tell me, I will tell you anything you want to know about me. I know a question lingers in your mind..."  
  
"Hn." Sesshoumaru made a small snort. He wondered why Naraku always knew what he was thinking or what he wanted. He turned his head and looked up at Naraku, his gaze unemotional and dispassionate as usual. Yet, Naraku could see through it. He could see through Sesshoumaru...  
  
"Hmmmmm? A yes? A no?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded slightly; he never took his golden orbs away from Naraku's crimson ones. He shifted his body as much as he could, but he couldn't move much, courtesy of Naraku's leg. Somehow, he was oddly content and comfortable with this position, with a warm body lying on top of him, trapping, yet protecting him. He closed his eyes.  
  
"It was years before he met that human wench. My Kaasan had died when she was away, protecting the lands, which he should have been doing in the first place. I don't even know if he cared, but I always got this feeling that somewhere along the way he had been driven into some self-stricken madness. Sometimes he would lock himself in a room for days or he'd run off to gods-knows-where. He was no longer the Great Dog Demon Lord he used to be. And...every time he was home, he would tell me insane things. Father...thought that I was too beautiful to be a male. He would always say that to my face or mumble it. When he had had too much Sake, he would touch me, but I would push his groping hands away. It made me sick. I was so tempted to tear my hair out, slash my face until they left ugly scars, but I couldn't do any of that..." Sesshoumaru said loud enough for Naraku to hear clearly. His voice was void of any emotion...except for anger.  
  
His rage had never been because of Inu-Yasha. It had been because of his father. His battles, his hatred, his sibling rivalry towards Inu-Yasha had been because of their father. As he thought of that, he realized that he had unfairly taken everything out on the hanyou. He did not like having a hanyou in the family, but everything he had done to the hanyou had been too harsh, too unnecessary. Inu-Yasha had done nothing wrong to him.  
  
"Sometimes he would keep trying even when I pushed him away or attacked him. There was a time when he had tried to take me. He was in a rut, but that did not excuse his behavior nonetheless. I didn't care if he was my father or not; I wasn't about to let anyone use me as their little whore!"  
  
Naraku listened silently, no mocking laughter, no jibing smirk. No mockery at all.  
  
"After that time he had tried to, I back handed him hard and then I left for a few months. Eventually, he came to look for me and he was actually sober. I did not trust him, but I returned with him. To my great distaste, he had a human mate. I had almost, almost wished I had let him take me. If he had, that human wench would not have been there as his mate."  
  
Naraku continued to listen silently even as his own thumb caressed the wrists he had pinned down. The caress was light and gentle; to anybody, it seemed like it was his way of comforting the male underneath him, but Sesshoumaru was very paranoid and distrusting still.  
  
"After the child was born, I was nothing. I was a martyr, something of a ghost that lurked. His wench felt pity towards me and she even had the gall to try to comfort me! I slapped her hand away as I had done to father before. Of course, he saw it and got angry. I didn't care. When Mother had died, I slowly stopped caring. Father, the great dog demon that used to be there, had died along with her as well. I never fully realized that until now."  
  
Naraku waited silently once more, waiting for more, but Sesshoumaru said no more.  
  
"Its your turn, Naraku."  
  
"I am satisfied. Now, what is your question?" Naraku's eyes were half- lidded and he never did stop stroking Sesshoumaru's wrists.  
  
"What are you? You smell like a full-blooded youkai...but, that cannot be. The last time I checked, you were a hanyou!" Sesshoumaru asked; it was a question that had long lingered in his mind, as Naraku had predicted.  
  
Naraku finally laughed, but it was not mocking.  
  
"Answer me, shimatta!" Sesshoumaru growled; his cat-like slits thin again.  
  
"At first, I wanted to do this for myself, but when I met you, I wanted to do it for you. I suppose what I feel for you is not only lust, believe it or not. If it were just lust, I would have had my way with you already, my dear. The Shikon No Tama of the Four Souls is a cursed, yet blessed object that everyone except for you is after. I thought it was curious that you seemed to be the only one who didn't care about it..."  
  
Sesshoumaru only stared at him silently in return, as Naraku had done for him earlier.  
  
"If you use the object for good, then it will not curse you, but if you use it for selfish and wicked reasons, it will curse you. At first, I didn't care about the curse. I was already cursed as it is. But...like I said, I did it for you. I wanted to be a Youkai for you, not a hanyou. As a hanyou, I would be unstable. I would be hundreds of demons, plus a human. I did not want that for you. I wanted to be a whole demon. Not hundreds and definitely not human, either. As a Youkai, I would be able to control myself. I would be able to give you everything you needed and everything that you wanted. That was my true desire after I met you."  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru was speechless again. That annoyed him because it was becoming a habit of his. He silently chided and scolded himself for that. He could only stare at Naraku, not quite sure if it were true or not...but...it somehow made sense to him.  
  
"Satisfied?" Naraku asked, his thumbs still caressing the inu youkai's wrists. He would easily cut his soft, vulnerable wrists and drain all of his blood to death, but that was not on his list. He was going to drain some blood, eventually, but not much of it.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded slightly again, mesmerized about how close Naraku's face seemed to be looming closer to his own. He became nervous, very nervous. He had to distract Naraku.  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"Hmmmmm?" Naraku stopped; his face a hairsbreadth away from Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"What is your true desire now?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to mask his wariness and nervousness with his unemotional mask, but he failed. Naraku could see through it, always.  
  
"You."  
  
TBC  
  
So, how was it? Hmmmmm? I kinda liked it.  
  
-BTW, I might put my first ever Naraku/Sesshoumaru finished fic called "Youkai Triangle" on adultfiction.net or something. I don't think it can pass for Rated R on fanfiction.net, but I have seen a lot of NC-17 stuff in here, so maybe. I'll think about it...  
  
Thanks for Reviewing:  
  
Shinna-Arigato! I'm glad you are enjoying yourself!  
  
The Gifted Ten-Actually, it did partly. Of course, I wrote a Naraku/Sesshoumaru many months ago, before my computer got busted and I was left with no internet access for four months. grumbles It sucked, but we have a new compy now! Anywhos, I've been looking for Nara/Sess fics(especially ones that are finished, are at least written half way done). I started writing a couple other nara/sess ficlets while I had no computer and I will try them out as soon as I can. I think I'll make one of em' a one shot. The other might be about 10 chapters or so. For THIS fic, I'm trying to make it five or six chapters. But yeah, you and your co- writer Derranged Blonde helped me by bringing more Naraku and Sesshoumaru goodness!   
  
May Neuma-Arigato for the review! Hai, as I said in the e-mail, Naraku just seems the type to be a stalker, possessive, seme, etc etc, so I really saw no problem in making him this way. You don't mind, do you? Besides, I have seen fics where Naraku would stalk Sesshoumaru, then poison, and so forth. Course, I didn't want to follow that. I wanted some conflict. Thanks again!  
  
Derranged Blonde-Thanks! It's been suggested I get a beta reader. I suppose that's someone who reads over it to correct mistakes, but I do that already...plus, some people are insistent on me updating...so yeah, but I'm flattered. Oh yeah, what exactly are the tweaked lines? I'm amused, do tell!  
  
Tenshi no Hikari Ai-Thanks, Ah, less reviews don't hold me back. I'm not the kind of writer that gets down about that. I'm the kind that has this thing to continue and finish stuff. One review would be enough to spur me. Plus, I know the whole world doesn't like Yaoi, especially Naraku/Sesshoumaru Yaoi(I don't know why, lol), but yeah. Thanks for reviewing! I have to admit, I have a soft spot for either nara/sess, inu/sess, so go ahead if that's your desire. I'd love to read either one.   
  
Riversprite77-Arigato for reviewing! Hai, I actually worked on one where Sesshoumaru is pursuing Naraku. It's an AU and it's basically Naraku is a drug/crime lord and Sesshoumaru is an undercover cop (he can pass for a bad guy ). He's supposed to get dirt on Naraku since Naraku always conveniently manages to slip away from the law. Of course, I don't wanna give anything away, but to let you know, after awhile, our Sesshy REALLY starts chasing after Naraku! Interested? I wrote some of it awhile ago, of course I'll type it up later when I have the chance to. Thanks again! 


	4. Chapter 3: Headstrong

Call of the Spider  
  
Summary: Something or someone calls to Sesshoumaru, and the great dog youkai lord cannot resist the call, so he follows the lure. Yaoi and etc. Warning inside fic.  
  
Author's Note: May not be as long as the other chapters, I'm not really sure. But hey, nothing is better then sexual tension/frustration besides the lemon itself. Oh, and since I am busy updating other fanfictions as well, I won't update as quickly as I wish I could, not to mention I have to share this computer. -- Oh well. Enjoy!  
  
Warning(s): R, YAOI, Sexual situations, maybe some blood, Naraku sexually frustrated, Sesshoumaru being his stubborn fighter self, not to mention Sesshoumaru teasing Naraku and etc...  
  
Male on Male stuff. Don't like, don't read! If you're too young or not mature enough, don't read. If you're offended by this stuff, don't read. ((God knows Kagome offends me enough as it is...))  
  
Chapter Three: "Headstrong"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"Why me? Why not a strong youkai female? Do you not want an heir?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to stall. He knew exactly what Naraku wanted. He could smell the scent of arousal and other...things were so obvious besides the smell. The dark-haired youkai was still on top of him, but he had let go of Sesshoumaru's wrists.  
  
Sesshoumaru's arms moved to his sides and he dug his claws into the futon. He closed his eyes and waited for Naraku to reply. He could feel those large hands run up his body...to cup his face? He opened his eyes, curious as to this gentle gesture.  
  
"I have already told you why I need you. I am not interested in female youkai or females in general. Females lack everything...that entices me. Oh, and don't try to fool me. Full-blooded youkai males can bear offspring, as well." Naraku leaned close, his face a mere couple inches away from Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"I am not the uke type and neither are you. So, why me, then?" Sesshoumaru asked, not too happy that Naraku knew about the fact that full-blooded youkai males could bear children.  
  
"Yes, you are. You can be both. I know a part of you...longs to be submissive."  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
"Iie, I believe it is not. All your life, you had to be the strong one, the dominate one. I believe you wish...for someone else to be strong for you."  
  
"That is not true." Sesshoumaru lied.  
  
"Its one thing to lie to me...but to lie to yourself?"  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru looked away; it was hard to gaze into those vermillion depths and not get lost or entranced. Or look at those tempting, delectable lips. It was hard for him to control himself when he looked at Naraku, period. He could not lose control, he would not lose control, and he did not want Naraku to win. Everything was always a battle with him.  
  
"Ah, maybe I should prove it, then." Naraku whispered and then kissed Sesshoumaru's ear.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" Another kiss, but closer to the neck.  
  
"I don't want you to prove anything." The dog demon's body stiffened from the light caresses of Naraku's lips. He was trying to think of ways to stall Naraku.  
  
"What do you want? I know what you want, but you are too headstrong to admit it."  
  
"I don't think you care about what I want. I think you only care about-"  
  
A snicker, then an almost bitter laugh from Naraku.  
  
"Are you trying to wound me? You are my mate. If I intend to consummate our partnership, then I will. It is my right, is it not?"  
  
"Get off of me for a moment then. It is my right to have a little space."  
  
"As you wish." Naraku whispered, but before he removed himself, his face closed in the remaining space between them. One hand that cupped Sesshoumaru's face snaked around to cradle Sesshoumaru's head as his lips crushed against the inu's. The kiss was rough and bruising, teeth scraping against flesh, and blood drawn, but because they were both demons, this was an aphrodisiac.  
  
Naraku smirked when he heard a moan and he pulled away. He had almost lost control, for who could resist ravishing what was now his? He moved away from Sesshoumaru completely, hiding in the shadows, he watched him.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. He sat up and then stood up. The inu youkai then remembered that he was...naked.  
  
Naraku chuckled. "Nice view from here."  
  
"SHUT UP." Sesshoumaru hissed, sitting down again, criss-cross-apple-sauce.  
  
"Make me." Came Naraku's taunting reply.  
  
"I love Inu-Yasha. He makes me so hot! I think maybe I should go now and writhe beneath him in the throes of passion!" Sesshoumaru replied, laughing on the inside. Evil ideas formed in his mind as he watched Naraku's reaction.  
  
Naraku almost growled, but he was a clever demon. Yes, he was. He studied Sesshoumaru and then he laughed again.  
  
"Oh, so my mate is laughing at such a personal, inhibited desire confessed by his so-called mate?" Sesshoumaru said with a growl and then stood up, annoyed at Naraku's amusement.  
  
"I laugh at your tactics. Inu-Yasha would be dead before he even got the chance to touch you."  
  
"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru replied innocently, still standing in all his glory, even if the shadows did cover some areas of his body, yet the moonlight revealed some areas.  
  
"Hai, and then, after I killed him for trying to claim you, I would throw you on the ground and fuck you so hard to remind you who you belong to."  
  
"Is that what you want to do now?"  
  
"No. The first time will not be rough at all. I don't want to hurt my virgin mate."  
  
"Oh really? Do you think you could control your demon side?" Sesshoumaru inquired in a teasing tone. He ran his own hand down his chest slowly and then up again, two of his fingers brushing against his nipple. He pseudo- moaned and he faked another moan when he started playing with his own nipple. He abruptly stopped and he played with the other one, making sure his false moans got louder and louder. He put his fingers near his mouth and licked them slowly. The dog youkai touched one of his nipples with his wet fingers and hissed. Playing with himself wasn't arousing Sesshoumaru, which was good. He was trying to tease Naraku by touching himself in front of him.  
  
Naraku watched, one of his hands twitching as he watched silently. He stayed rooted to his spot, determined not to jump Sesshoumaru. Part of him was suspicious of Sesshoumaru touching himself, but the other part liked it and didn't care.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the twitching hand and could tell Naraku was fighting with himself. The inu youkai grinned inwardly. He was winning this battle, or so he thought.  
  
The dog demon slowly trailed his finger tips down his muscled stomach abs and down to his navel. His teasing hand was so close, yet it moved even slower. The other hand did the same thing, except for the fact that that hand had been repeatedly wetted with saliva. The expression on the inu youkai's face was so sexy and exotic to a point that if you didn't try to jump his bones, then you were labeled crazy.  
  
Both of Naraku's hands were twitching now and what he watched was really frustrating and arousing to him at the same time. He grinded his teeth in effort to not jump a certain someone or make a sound. He was losing and he knew it. But that did not mean he would not win. With a grin, he turned away and started walking away towards the nearest exit.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and watched him. He growled silently. He wasn't about to let Naraku get away with that. He wasn't going to lose. With a sly, wicked grin, he started touching himself again and he moaned Naraku's name out loud. He continued to moan Naraku's name; it sounded so sweet and needy coming from his lips...  
  
"Naraku...Ohhhh...yesssss, Naraku! OH! NARAKU! OHHHH!"  
  
Naraku stopped dead in his tracks. He had almost walked out the door. Silently, he berated himself. Sesshoumaru was just as clever as Naraku was himself.  
  
"Damn you, Sesshoumaru. You are asking for a really rough ride."  
  
"You are not as slick and clever as you believe yourself to be, Naraku. Inu- Yasha is not as gullible as you are..." Sesshoumaru purred.  
  
Naraku turned around and glared at Sesshoumaru. The inu youkai was sitting on the ground looking innocently over at him. Naraku growled, tired of Sesshoumaru's teasing games. He liked games, but not ones that made him sexually frustrated. He really wanted, no, needed Sesshoumaru, but he wanted his first time with his mate to be...special.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"..." Sesshoumaru yawned and was not looking at Naraku at all. In fact, he was ignoring him.  
  
Naraku walked very slowly over to Sesshoumaru, thinking of what to do. Then an idea struck him. Torture Sesshoumaru!  
  
"What are you-"Sesshoumaru started, but was cut off when two hands seized him.  
  
Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru and slammed him on his back. He straddled the inu youkai's abdomen and moved around a little to get more comfortable. He stared down at the dog demon and made sure Sesshoumaru was watching him. With a sexy grin, he removed his own top part of his black kimono ever so slowly as he watched the demon below him. He removed everything so tantalizingly slowly until he was only clad in black pants. He licked his dry lips and smirked down at Sesshoumaru.  
  
The dog demon tried not to watch the demon removing his clothes, but he couldn't tear his golden eyes away. Especially when all articles of clothing were absent, save for the pants. One of his eyes twitched and he growled. He couldn't stop staring and it was pissing him off.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"Hmmmmm? You know, it got a bit hot in here, so I took it off. You don't mind, do you?" Naraku said innocently. He casually played with one of his own long, black, and curly locks.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"No, you don't hate me yet, my dear Sesshoumaru. This is only the beginning."  
  
"Beginning of what?"  
  
"Our mating."  
  
TBC  
  
R&R pretty please! You know what? I just realized something. Naraku always has the last word(s) at the end of each chapter...  
  
Thanks for Reviewing:  
  
Devlinn Reiko-sama-Hai, I like being more original then typical. Typical stuff is good, too, though. Just not when it comes to me. Its better when it comes from someone else. I'm glad you like this so far. Arigato!  
  
Shinna-Aha, I updated! Buhahahahahahaha! Thanks!   
  
Noone-I would update more quickly if I weren't so busy and didn't have to share the computer! Oh well. Aw, it's cute that you love my fic. Arigato!  
  
Henada-How about I stop writing just to tease you? LOL! That would be so cruel. I cannot do it, for it will tug and claw at me until I finish it. -- You are very fortunate, you know. Thanks for reviewing! The little added touch of begging was cute. 


	5. Chapter 4: Clash of the Titans

**Call of the Spider**

Summary: Something or someone calls to Sesshoumaru, and the great dog youkai lord cannot resist the call, so he follows the lure. Yaoi and etc. Warning inside fic.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I had a bunch of problems and so forth. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this ficcy, though. Oh, and most likely, most of my chapters in my fics will be short, but sorry, I don't have time nor the energy to write twenty pages for one chapter. I wish I could, but I don't. That sucks. I know…  
  
Warning: R, YAOI, Sexual situations, maybe some blood, Naraku still sexually frustrated, Sesshoumaru pulling a move…  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own nor do I make a profit off of Inu-Yasha. If this offends you, then just go read something else because the world is full of stuff people don't like, but we can't do anything about it since this is America and I do have the right and FREEDOM OF SPEECH! No one is taking that away from me. That's how it is, hun.  
  
**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG, IMMATURE, OR HOMOPHOBIC!**

Chapter Four: "Clash of the Titans"  
  
Kagura strode quickly, forgetting her grace. Her eyes were narrowed, but urgent. As much as she didn't like her Master, she did not want Sesshoumaru to get hurt in the process.  
  
She knocked loudly on the door, afraid to just barge in and see the sight she knew that would make her want to empty all the contents of her stomach.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Naraku-sama! This is urgent!"  
  
"What is it?!" Hissed Naraku's irritated voice.  
  
Obviously she had interrupted him. That made her feel very good.  
  
"The barrier has been broken! Have you not sensed this?"  
  
"How?!" Naraku hissed again, pulling his clothes on.  
  
Kagura could hear the rustle of clothes and she smiled again.  
  
"One of your enemies, no doubt. Most likely the hanyou."  
  
"I asked, HOW?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe your distraction caused this."  
  
Naraku berated himself inwardly. Of course.  
  
"Find Sesshoumaru-sama some clothes worthy of a demon lord and then join me, Kagura." Naraku ordered as he slid the rice paper door open and brushed past her. He had not even bothered with his baboon skin.  
  
He was pissed beyond all reason, it looked like. Kagura had never seen Naraku this angry, except for the time she had left the castle without his permission, of course. ----  
  
Kagura fetched some fine silk clothes fit for a demon lord and entered the chamber Naraku had recently exited from.  
  
She stood in the doorway and stared at a naked Sesshoumaru who sat cross-legged.  
  
He stared back at her, his face as neutral as ever.  
  
"I brought you some clothes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said quietly and laid them near him.  
  
As she turned to go, he grabbed her arm quite unrepentantly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha is here?" Sesshoumaru whispered, his grip still tight on her arm.  
  
"Yes…" She raised an eyebrow and stared at his strong hand gripping her arm. If this had been any other male touching her, she no doubt would have killed him in an instant.  
  
As soon as he realized he was touching her, he let go, but he was too proud to apologize.  
  
"Its as if I were under some spell, some spell I cannot fight. If I could fight, I would have fought as I usually do…" Sesshoumaru revealed.  
  
Why he said this to her, both of them didn't know. They probably trusted each other to a certain extent because they both knew now how manipulative and trapping Naraku could be.  
  
"I will give you some privacy, my lord." Kagura murmured and turned to leave.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kagura heard those silently words the moment before she closed the door. For some reason, her heart beat faster because of the quietly ushered words from the proud demon lord.

* * *

"Inu-Yasha, you are not welcome here." Naraku hissed, glaring daggers at the hanyou.  
  
"Yeah, well, I ain't welcome much anywhere, but I don't care! You are welcome even less than I am, you bastard! I've come to finally kill you!" Inu-Yasha snarled, his Tetseiga grasped tightly in his hands.  
  
"Where are your friends, hanyou?"  
  
"You killed them all!"  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Don't try to deny it!"  
  
"When did they die, hanyou?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Too bad. I did not kill your pathetic friends, Inu-Yasha. I was too busy at the moment to even care to. I would have relished the pleasure of killing all of them, though."  
  
"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that!"  
  
"How did they die?"  
  
"They were torn to shreds by some demons!"  
  
"You assume to think that every attack at you and your friends is of my doing? I think not, you fool. Besides, I was too busy planning something else, anyway."  
  
"Like what?!"  
  
"That is none of your business, hanyou."  
  
"Like Hell it isn't!"  
  
"On the contrary, you are wrong again, fool. You have barged in uninvited, so I think it is high time that I make you pay for this intrusion!"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so! I'm going to make you pay!"  
  
"An empty threat thrown like a feather in the air." Naraku sneered.  
  
Inu-Yasha howled and charged at Naraku with all his might, but Naraku just stood there waiting for him. Typical.  
  
The both of them clashed their swords together, wild energy and magic swirling and waltzing from the both of them. It almost looked like crazy fireworks mixed with drag queens. (1)  
  
"This will end today, Naraku!"  
  
"Oh, you are quite right, it ends today..."  
  
Naraku punched Inu-Yasha hard in the face, a loud crack was heard, which meant that he had broken something, of course.  
  
Inu-Yasha groaned and staggered backwards, but blocked another one of Naraku's blows just in time.  
  
"What's the matter, Naraku? You seem so impatient today! Were you BUSY?!" Inu-  
Yasha taunted, despite the bloody mess of his face.  
  
"You are one to talk. Impatience is your virtue, not mine." Naraku briskly backhanded him and stabbed him through his left shoulder. This action, of course, crippled the hanyou's left arm temporarily.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Inu-Yasha spat blood. Perfect.  
  
"Ah, I thought you were the dog, Inu-Yasha." Naraku laughed, starting to enough this, despite his need to jump said hanyou's big brother.  
  
"You bastard! Damn you!" Inu-Yasha lunged at Naraku, but only in vain.  
  
Naraku smacked the Tetsaiga out of Inu-Yasha's right hand and grabbed his throat, choking him brutally. Inu-Yasha struggled, but he was too weak.  
  
"Your death will bring me great joy. No longer will you be a nuisance to me. Now I will be happy. No more pathetic hanyous and mikos."  
  
"You were just jealous of us!" Inu-Yasha somehow said.  
  
"No, it just annoyed me, it made me sick. Besides, if I had wanted Kikyo, I would have taken her. I never wanted her. I have who I want."  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in surprise, but he gagged when Naraku's started choking him harder, his long nails digging into the hanyou's neck.  
  
"Die." Naraku whispered, hatred etched into each and every character/letter.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't kill him."  
  
Naraku dropped Inu-Yasha instantly. Whether it was from surprise or that he remembered he had promised that, it was hard to tell.  
  
"Sess...hou...maru?!?!" Inu-Yasha choked out, clutching his neck.  
  
"Go ahead, kill him then. I forgot myself. I was so angry that he had interrupted..."  
  
"No, I want to fight him when he is at full strength. I want a real battle. I will not lose, Naraku."  
  
"No, you won't...because I will not let you get killed. Remember all that I have said to you. Do you remember, love?"  
  
"I remember."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at them both in confusion. Love? He crawled over to his fallen Tetsaiga, eager to make Naraku pay for nearly killing him.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood between the Tetsaiga and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"You traitor!"  
  
"I was never on your side to begin with, hanyou."  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked. _Well, damn. That made sense._  
  
"Go now. Take your precious Tetsaiga with you. You will know when the time is right for us to fight."  
  
"You are not on the top of my hit list, Sesshoumaru. He is." Inu-Yasha gestured to Naraku, trying to prove a point.  
  
"I don't care. You are at the top of mine."  
  
"Feh, that figures." Inu-Yasha took his sword and walked away. He couldn't believe he was walking away, but his brain had kicked in. If he wanted to avenge his friends, he had to come back when he was stronger. Never in his life had he wanted to kill Sesshoumaru, but the youkai wasn't giving him much choice. He might have to kill him after all. He didn't want that, though. He had nothing left but his sword and Sesshoumaru. Why was Fate so cruel? Why must the one he loves the most always try to end his life? Why couldn't he have the big brother that he never got to have? He didn't care anymore what kind of love he got, he just needed love.  
  
As Inu-Yasha left, he glanced over his shoulder and saw the way Naraku looked at his brother. It made him sick...jealous as hell. (2)  
-  
Sesshoumaru did nothing but stare at Naraku, never moving and never blinking.  
  
"What's the matter, love?"  
  
"I cannot believe you let him go. I did not believe that you would let me kill him." Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
"Didn't I explain myself to you before? You are mine and I love you, which means...you get pampered spoiled." Naraku snickered, his pretty red eyes half-lidded.  
  
"I'm not a child." Sesshoumaru's face flushed a bit.  
  
"I know. If you were, I would not be taking you as my mate."  
  
"You are enjoying yourself, are you not?"  
  
"Of course. Now, come with me. I have something to show you." Naraku turned away and opened the paper door. He walked in, leaving the door open for his pampered and spoiled princess.  
  
Sesshoumaru, knowing he was being tricked, followed.

* * *

Once inside, Sesshoumaru had been nearly slammed against the wall, a hot mouth over his. He did not resist this time, but merely gripped Naraku's hips. He was aware that he had been forcing Naraku to stay hot and bothered.  
  
All because of his own stubborness and his damn pride.  
  
For once, he just wanted to give in and be submissive, even though he had never imagined himself as being the bitch.  
  
Yet, with Naraku in the picture...the dark-haired youkai was just so very seme and made Sesshoumaru himself so very Uke-ish.  
  
As Sesshoumaru thought about all this, he failed to notice Naraku leading him away to the devil-knows-where.  
  
Wait, Naraku IS the devil. -.-  
  
Sesshoumaru found himself lying on his back on a familar futon, which he assumed was Naraku's. The crimson-eyed youkai himself was busy ripping the kimono off of the inu youkai while his very talented mouth kissed and nibbled the beautiful, silky expanse of Sesshoumaru's lovely neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru unconsciously moaned and reluctantly spread his legs. The moment he had done that, Naraku had rubbed him between the legs with his knee.  
  
Sesshoumaru hissed and arched his back at the sensation Naraku had caused. He growled impatiently, which spurred him to rip and tear the kimono and other layers of clothing from Naraku's body.  
  
"My, my, aren't we eager?" Naraku purred, obviously pleased by Sesshoumaru's sudden willing neediness.  
  
"Do not play with me, Naraku. I am not a child."  
  
"Adults can play, too, but you're right. This is no time for games."  
  
"Shut up and..." Sesshoumaru trailed off. He couldn't say it.  
  
"And _what_?"  
  
Sesshoumaru decided that actions spoke louder than words, anyway, so he grabbed Naraku and forced their bodies to press together. Naked skin touching naked skin. Delicious friction.  
  
Naraku gasped, but had no opportunity to say or do a thing because Sesshoumaru had decided to kiss him hard, then.  
  
The dark-haired bishounen pulled away, but smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I do not do a damn thing unless I am sure of it, Naraku."  
  
"Neither do I. No regrets?"  
  
"No regrets."

* * *

**TBC**  
  
Wha ha ha ha ha ha, another cliff hanger, sorta...O.o Reviews are nice and spurring! OMG, I just realized something! Sesshoumaru finally got the last word at the end of a chapter! WOW! OO By the way, I have a new ficlet out called "When All Callousness Fails". Its another Nara/Sess, but its an alternate universe, but I think its doing good so far. Oh, and another note, I am trying to spread the Naraku/Sesshoumaru pairing. If you can help, that would be very much appreciated! Oh, and I will be writing many nara/sess ficlets to help spread it and I will be drawing Fan art as well! Don't worry, I don't suck at drawing. Someday I'll make a website, since right now I can't cuz I don't know how to and neither do I have the money right now. lol. That's all for now...  
  
Little Notes:  
  
(1) My poor attempt at humor. Forgive me!  
  
(2) No, he's not jealous in that way. He is just jealous because he's been wanting his brother to love or care about him and yet, his enemy is getting the love. At this point, though, Inu would accept any kind of love from Sesshy, even if it were slashy half incesty love. They're half bros, so that would make it halfcest.  
  
**_Thanks for Reviewing:_**  
  
Omg, I was almost done thanking ya'll, and for some reason the document closed and I lost a lot of information. I hate when that happens! GRRness! that sucks, oh well. I'm tired and wanna get this chapter posted, so, I will thank you all, but make comments and answer questions.  
  
Thanks everyone! I really appreciate it!  
  
Firevega21-Yep, I wrote it. Was my first nara/sess ficlet. I sent it to several different sites. My memory is bad. -- Thanks though!  
  
Udonluvr14-Hm, yes, its way after he got Rin. I'm not sure totally what part of the series, but I know he's already gotten Rin. Arigato!  
  
Super Sara Moon-I like you're name and that's awesome that I got someone to like this pairing! Yay! Thanks!  
  
Yeti-I know, her voice is annoying as hell! I get migraines from hearing it! Kagome and Kikyo need to just die or go away. Either one is fine. Oh, and thanks!  
  
3173ELIE-Yes, Naraku is a bad ass. I put sarcasm and stuff into him to color him more since in the anime he's always just sitting around being evil and broody. I like adding a little bit more color to the characters so that they are more interesting even if they are interesting enough. Sesshoumaru has more than he can chew and that's saying a lot since he IS a dog demon, after all. Thanks!  
  
DragonDame57-I know its a bit OOC, but Sesshy was desperate. We've never seen him desperate, have we? Hehehehe, besides, that's just an excuse to get Sesshy to touch himself. Oh, by other nar/sess, do you mean Youkai Triangle? Thanks!  
  
Aki-Thanks for loving it! Hmmmmm...I would if I could. I'm really not into children being molested, plus, I prefer to write about Sesshoumaru pairings. Dunno, I'm just strange that way. I like Sesshy more, I suppose. I just can't...write about, let alone, read children getting screwed by grown men/women. Children pornography is just...hell no! Its just...no. Sorry, though.  
  
Yuki Kurai-Don't worry, I hate leaving things unfinished. I will not leave this one unfinished. Thanks! I know it sucks when good stories aren't finished...  
  
Kiwi Sause-I know, I like this kind of romance, too. Yeah, yesterday I was pissed because I couldn't find any new or good nar/sess fics! Arigato! 


	6. Chapter 5: Sacrificing Pride

**Call of the Spider**  
  
Summary: Something or someone calls to Sesshoumaru, and the great dog youkai lord cannot resist the call, so he follows the lure. Yaoi and etc. Warning inside fic.  
  
Author's Note: Blah, here you go, you impatient hentais! lol! Naraku gets what he wants, finally, and so do ya'll, but this has to be edited since its Rated R. Hoot aka e-mail me if you want the Slam Bam Lemon, Ma'am! Its longer, Uncut, and much, much better!  
  
School sucks! I'm usually too tired to write anything after school or even in school, but I wrote most of this chapter on paper at schoolies!  
  
Warning: R, YAOI, Sexual situations, maybe some blood, Naraku and Sesshoumaru FINALLY doing it!  
  
**Disclaimers**: I don't own nor do I make a profit off of Inu-Yasha. If this offends you, then just go read something else because the world is full of stuff people don't like, but we can't do anything about it since this is America and I do have the right and **FREEDOM OF SPEECH**! No one is taking that away from me. That's how it is, hun.  
  
**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TOO IMMATURE, YOUNG, AND/OR OFFENDED BY YAOI CONTENT, WHICH MEANS MALE DEMONS GOING AT IT!**

* * *

  
  
**Chapter Five**: "_Sacrificing Pride_"

Sesshoumaru growled as he tried to control himself. He was loosing control fast and he did not like it. He didn't like this Uke thing...  
  
But...he did like the other demon's body sliding and rubbing against his, causing the most unbelievable friction. And not to mention Naraku's hot mouth and large hands that worshipped every curve and every inch of Sesshoumaru's body, as if the dog youkai were some kind of demon god.  
  
"Let yourself go, Sesshoumaru. Sacrifice your pride. You do not need it. You have everything that matters and you won't lose those...ever..."  
  
Sesshoumaru ran his claws down Naraku's back, then he abruptly stopped.  
  
"What?" Naraku sat up, still sitting astride his mate.  
  
"Its gone."  
  
"Of course it is. And so is the foolish Onigumo."  
  
"I remember...seeing your scar once before. Its gone now..." Sesshoumaru murmured, his fingertips lightly tracing the skin of Naraku's back.  
  
Naraku shivered.  
  
"Yes, it is. Its gone..."  
  
"Make me forget."  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
"My pride."

* * *

****

****

**PLEASE READ THIS: That's it! The End! Owari! JUST KIDDING! Anyways, here's the deal:  
  
The R-version is on , but if you want the Fluffy-Spiderbite lemon/Slam Bam Lemon, Ma'am!, then e-mail me**

**I will send the Uncut Lemon chapter fic ASAP, promise!  
  
I wish I could put the really good stuff up here, but some wankers don't want that and would tattle on me, which means I probably would get banned! I mean, Imperfect Harmony is gone, dunno why, but it did get a little graphic. growls Some bastard probably tattled on her/him! I liked the story, despite Naraku being Mr. Rapist.  
  
But anyways, if you would like to read the first Naraku/Sesshoumaru ficlet, then e-mail me. Beware, it was an experiment, even though people still liked it. Its called "Youkai Triangle". Only reason its not on cuz its too graphic.  
  
Oh, and I will be bringing out a new ficlet after COTS is done with, which should be real soon.  
  
Okay, thanks for reading this! BTW, please review! **

****

****

**

* * *

**

"I cannot wait any longer..." Naraku hissed and seized Sesshoumaru's mouth with his own, forcing their bodies almost roughly together.  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned, thrusting the lower regions of his own body up against the dark-haired bishounen's, seeking both relief and release.  
  
"Mine..." Naraku hissed again, right before he entered the beautiful lord's lovely body.  
  
Sesshoumaru cried out, despite his best effort to not make a sound. He felt as if the intrusion of Naraku inside of him had joined them together somehow, but not quite, yet.  
  
"You feel and sound so lovely, my dear. Don't stop screaming...keep screaming for me..."  
  
Naraku whispered huskily into Sesshoumaru's pointy ear, his tongue darting out to trace the ear as his lower body became more wanton as he slammed harder and harder against the spot that he knew drove his lover crazy.  
  
Sesshoumaru arched his back with such flexibility that one would think he was a cat demon and not dog demon. The Inu youkai's claws raked down the crimson-eyed demon's back, drawing blood that ran freely.  
  
The smell of blood made Naraku ravage Sesshoumaru with more vigor, speed, and force, which of course, made the demon below him cry out louder and louder.  
  
Naraku sensing that they both were close to their own peaks, concentrated on Sesshoumaru's neck, licking and nibbling it. He made sure his love bites would be visible for a long, long time.  
  
"Na...Naraku...I'm going...to..."  
  
"I know, love, I know. Cum for me, my darling..." Naraku urged him, relentlessly making love to Sesshoumaru as if this would be their first and last time together, but of course, that was just silly.  
  
"NARAKU!" Sesshoumaru screamed as he came, almost oblivious to the feeling of Naraku clamping his jaws on Sesshoumaru's neck as Naraku himself, came at the same time... ----- "Oh, shimatta! What is Naraku doing to him?!" Kagura whispered, her eyes wide, like dinner plates.  
  
"Do you want to see?" Kanna asked quietly.  
  
"I...what?" Kagura wasn't so sure on how to answer that.  
  
Kanna held up her mirror, the passionate scene of what had transpired between the Naraku and Sesshoumaru playing in the mirror.  
  
"Oh...MY..." Kagura's eyes got as big as car tires and she blushed as crimson as her own eyes. ----- Naraku and Sesshoumaru laid together on the futon, both spent and very exhausted, mostly due to the tiring day.  
  
The dark-haired youkai held the silver-haired youkai in his arms both possessively and lovingly. He really did love Sesshoumaru, but he had jealousy issues, plus he was not one to share..._ever_.  
  
And he never planned on sharing Sesshoumaru with anyone. _Never, ever_.

* * *

**TBC  
  
_HA HA, neither of them gets the last word this time! Besides, they're too tired to talk, anyways. Review please, and remember, e-mail me if you want me to send the longer and much better uncut chapter!_**  
  
_**Thanks for Reviewing**_:  
  
Yume no Zencho-Really? I've seen it in some fanfics and I liked it. It didn't pull me from the story. Shrug. No one really complains about that stuff. It shouldn't bother anyone unless it is overdone, THEN I could understand it. You read it, didn't you? Besides, same as the cussing thing, I don't overdo stuff. It really shouldn't bother anyone that much. Sigh. But anyway, I'm just trying to have fun with stuff. Even though I kinda feel...less spirited now. I'll keep writing, though, since I want to spread this disease and since people like this, I suppose. Ah, I am glad that you have started on artwork. I will probably work on these fics for awhile, then bring a new one out. COTS is almost done, anywhos. Its probably going to have a couple more chapters and that's about it. As for the doujinshis, I wish they would do some serious stuff as well. Funny stuff is much appreciated, but some serious stuff is needed every now and then, you know? Thanks!  
  
Goddess Shalamar-I know. I wish I could update all the time, but I'm busy a lot, plus I have to share the compute. And not to mention that this is the second week of school now. I've been tired all the time, but I still try to write. I am one dedicated chicka! Thanks!  
  
Shinna-Thanks, you know I'll update.  
  
Annoyed Person-I know right! They kick ass! Arigato!  
  
Lin Tamakie-Thanks, your wish is my command...  
  
DragonDame57-I know, I am called Evil for a reason, not to mention my middle name is EVE and if you add a "iL" or just an "L", it'll be evil. Thanks! The other nara/sess ficlet should be coming out after this one is done. I've already been working on the new ficlet, besides WACF.  
  
SuperSaraMoon-Hell yeah, Fluffah got the last wordy! Yep, I always try updating as soon as possible. Thanks! Firevega21-Thanks a lot! Yeah, with other pairings, he's so seme, but with Naraku, he just seems so...Uke-ish! Of course, Naraku can be Uke sometimes too, so Sesshy is a little more happy. Hm, I have about two AU ficlets. One is already out, but I'm working on both and doing my bestest! Thanks again! Hope you do write it...  
  
Schwartzvald-Thanks, I'm glad my fanfic is worthy. I try. Thanks again.  
  
Legolas19-Hehehehehehe, of course, Leggo! I'm evil that way! Thanks!  
  
Blood Red Emerald-I know, so do I, but in a way, it makes the story better. Grin-Grin. I've done about two cliffys recently. I am evil-ish. I know. Oh yeah, its interesting too that emeralds are blood red when they're actually green, but I love the name. Blood red OO...emerald. Well, thanks again!  
  
Niongi-The rest is here and somewhere else. Thanks!  
  
Fiend Mistress-Thanks, sure is!


	7. Epilogue

**_Call of the Spider  
_**  
_Summary_: Something or someone calls to Sesshoumaru, and the great dog youkai lord cannot resist the call, so he follows the lure. Yaoi and etc. Warning inside fic.  
  
**Author's Note**: **_End of Ficlet, but there is a sequel to this, so look out for it, for it shall come out soon enough! I'm also sorry about the lack of updates, but I've been busy with school, homework, lack of sleep, lack of interest, issues, problems, and blah blah blah etc. I will be updating my other fics as soon as I can, so be patient, please? Thanks!_**

**_If you haven't read already, there WILL be a sequel to this ficlet AND I have an account on Adultfanfiction! I will be posting my NC17 fics and uncut chapters there! I have tried, but I couldn't keep up with sending everyone the story, plus it got to be a hassle. On adultfiction, I have the same name. Eventually, I will get to posting Youkai Triangle and the uncut COTS, okay?_**  
  
_Warning_: R, YAOI  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own nor do I make a profit off of Inu-Yasha. If this offends you, then just go read something else because the world is full of stuff people don't like, but we can't do anything about it since this is America and I do have the right and FREEDOM OF SPEECH! No one is taking that away from me. That's how it is, hun.  
  
**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TOO IMMATURE, YOUNG, AND/OR OFFENDED BY YAOI CONTENT, WHICH MEANS MALE DEMONS GOING AT IT!**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Epilogue_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Sesshoumaru patrolled his expansive lands as usual, Rin and Jaken following behind him, which was how it always were.  
  
Yet something was different about the lord.  
  
He was no longer alone in his head and in his heart.  
  
It was early morn and the air was crisp and fresh, yet Sesshoumaru was the only one out of the three that smelled a strange scent. It smelled like...  
  
Wisely, he kept it to memory, for future reference, need it be, of course. For now, he would not think about it. He would think of other things.  
  
"M'lord, why is the scent of Naraku so heavily drenched upon you so?" Jaken asked most unwisely, especially since there was offence and disgust in his croaky voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped and stared coldly at Jaken.  
  
"He is my life mate."  
  
"Wha--WHAT?!?!?!" Jaken gaped at him, his insect-like yellow eyes bugging out more than usual.  
  
"You heard me. I will not repeat myself."  
  
Rin was too distracted by a yellow butterfly that had landed on the tip of her nose to notice Sesshoumaru and Jaken's rather lengthy conversation.  
  
"But--but, m'lord!"  
  
"It is not your place to object to my choice, Jaken, nor is it your concern. You are not my father and even if father were here, it would be too late to object. Naraku has marked me and I have marked him. We are bound to each other, forever."  
  
Jaken passed out prompty.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply passed by, leaving the impish toad behind.  
  
Rin trotted up to Sesshoumaru, many questions in her young, negligent eyes.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin walked alongside him, her small, but adorable face looking up at the towerind inu youkai lord.  
  
He glanced at her, but said nothing.  
  
"You look different, m'lord. You have changed..."  
  
"Why is that, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked and looked down at her.  
  
"You glow now. You seemed so sad and lonely in the past. Now, you seem happy!" Rin replied, skipping to keep up with his long, graceful strides.  
  
He slowly looked away. His eyes focused on the trail they walked on. He did not answer her, not in words, that is. He knew, that somehow, this child mortal could read him as well as Naraku could. No one else seemed able to read the very seemingly apathetic demon dog. It was almost unsettling.  
  
Rin tugged on his white kimono sleave.  
  
He looked down at her, but he wasn't offended by her rude action, because this was Rin. His little Rin.  
  
"You happy, I happy!" Rin smileda genuine smile; her smile could always melt away the ice that protected his heard. Her smile also said words no language could.  
  
Because of that smile, he had nearly missed that strange scent. He could also feel eyes piercing through him, which both disturbed and alerted him. He was not frightened, but he was on his best guard now, and he did not like the vibes he felt.  
  
Like a mother wolf, or a very protective father wolf, he made sure that his adopted human child was close and visible to him. His hand rested on the hilt of the Toukijin, his thumb slowly sliding the sword out of its sheath a bit.  
  
Rin seemed to sense his distress, so she stayed close and loocked around, boldly daring anything to attack them.  
  
The scent was so close...  
  
Something invisible brushed ever so softly against one of Sesshoumaru's cheeks. It felt like a clawed hand gently caressed his cheek, but all too abruptly as it had come, it had stopped.  
  
Sesshoumaru could have sworn he had heard a quiet sigh or mocking mirth.  
  
The odd scent had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

"Rin, did you feel or hear anything?" Sesshoumaru asked as they walked.  
  
"No, my lord. Was I supposed to?" Rin looked confused.  
  
"Let us go now. There is someone significant that you are going to meet."  
  
"What about Jaken?" Rin asked, for she was full of curiousity.  
  
"He will live." Sesshoumaru led her through the forest for hours, although he did stop every now and then so she could rest, since her physical endurance was not nearly as impressive as his own. Eventually though, they came upon Naraku's fortress, the duo unknowingly having no clue as to what they both have gotten themselves into and/or what there was to come in the future.  
  
Sesshoumaru had not an inkling of the Hell that was to come.  
  
Neither did Naraku.

_Owari_

__

__

__

* * *

**_Look out for the SEQUEL to this fic! Yes, there WILL be a Sequel, so don't worry! _**  
  
**TBC in Sequel**  
  
_Thanks for Reviewing_:  
  
_**Thank all of you who have cared enough to review and give me candy! Unfortunately, I won't always be able to thank you all separately, but I will try whenever I can, but thanks again. If you haven't read already, there WILL be a sequel to this ficlet AND I have an account on Adultfanfiction! I will be posting my NC17 fics and uncut chapters there! I have tried, but I couldn't keep up with sending everyone the story, plus it got to be a hassle. On adultfiction, I have the same name. Eventually, I will get to posting Youkai Triangle and the uncut COTS, okay?**_


End file.
